


Words

by lou_emmerson



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: N/A - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou_emmerson/pseuds/lou_emmerson
Summary: My own poem. I take full credit for this story. Please do not post anywhere. If you wish to translate it or move it to wattpad or to somewhere else, then please ask me. I don't know what my answer will be at this moment. Ask me first. If you show to a friend, please do not take credit for my work.





	

Words can do so much

They explode in you

 

When you read a poem

_You think_

_You feel_

_You remember_

 

Words can look like poetry

But taste like poison

 

When you listen to music

It invades you

_You think_

_You feel_

_You remember_

 

It winds into your joints

It booms in your bones

 

When you scream

You are angry

You are reckless

_You think_

_You feel_

_You remember_

 

But quiet is powerful too

Screaming has an effect on yourself an dothers

But so does silence

 

**Sometimes**

Quiet is violent

**Sometimes**

Silence is evil

 

Don’t let the silence surround me

Don’t let me sink into the quiet

Don’t let me drown

 

Make me hear something

_Make me think_

_Make me feel_

_Make me remember_

  


 

 

 

With **your** words

  


 

 

 

>  
> 
> Emmerson


End file.
